Máscaras
by Monogatsumi
Summary: Todos tenemos emociones que decidimos ignorar o guardar en lo más profundo de nuestra alma, pero cuando esas emociones quieren salir a flote cada vez que se les da la gana, lo mejor que se puede hacer en ese caso es usar una mascara emocional, una hermosa y horriblemente dolorosa máscara. OT3.


Bien.

Todo hasta el momento iba bien. Sólo faltaba sacar a los rehenes.

Hace unas horas un grupo terrorista había tomado unas cuantas aulas de una universidad, alegando que si no se daban sus exigencias matarían a los estudiantes sin el menor reparo.

Hace media hora llegaron las fuerzas especiales anti terrorismo para sacar a los infortunados alumnos de tal problema, si podían sacarlos ilesos sería aún mejor.

El grupo extremista tenía bien resguardadas los lugares de ingreso para que ningún ANBU lograra entrar, pero no sabían con quién se habían metido.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba con el rostro impasible, demostrando el buen presidente de clase que es, como siempre le enseno su familia. Intentaba hablar con el encapuchado que los mantenía presos, logrando poco o nada del guerrillero de pelo amarillo canario.

 **-Sasuke, mejor mantén silencio, pueden matarnos... –** susurró un compañero de coleta alta, como si fuera una piña.

Shikamaru era el vicepresidente, estaba pensando en un plan los suficientemente discreto para que el chico con tatuajes de lenguas en las manos no se enterara hasta muy tarde.

 **-Será mejor que escuches a la nena, cállate o serás el primero en servir a la causa, de modo no voluntario –** dijo el hombre mirando a las chicas con lujuria, casi todas las jóvenes trataban de apartar su visual de él, excepto una joven de coleta rubia y ojos azules que le devolvió la mirada lujuriosa.

.

* * *

.

Las fuerzas especiales ANBU estaban en el lugar, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con los extremistas, sólo logrando que estos tomaran un rehén de cada aula que mantenían cautiva, siendo el presidente de cada clase los infortunados.

El grupo antiterroristas hablaban en lenguaje señas muy particular, donde sólo aprendía en los entrenamientos militares más secretos.

Una soldado de cabello rosa y ojos verdes lideraba el escuadrón, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando llegó el punto de que los terroristas les advirtieron que no se acercaran más, era muy tarde. La trampa ya estaba preparada.

La líder tomo el camino del primer grupo de rehenes, dónde el Uchiha menor estaba con un arma en la cabeza, mirando con asombro los ojos increíblemente verdes llenos de determinación, y las pocas mechas rosadas que salían de su casco bailaban con el viento solitario que se cernía sobre ellos.

Cuando el arma se apretó contra sus sienes mas fuertemente, ya estaba seguro que no iba a sobrevivir, el arma era de un calibre muy especial, que pocos sabían dominar. Por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de ver algo bonito antes de silenciosamente despedirse del mundo.

 **-Aléjate zorra, mataré a este chico si te acercas más.**

Todo pasó muy, muy rápido aún para los reflejos de Sasuke.

Lo único que pudo fue una cuchilla a alta velocidad en el aire impactando visceralmente a el ojo izquierdo del individuo, y cuando este logró reaccionar, la sangre ya había caído en la ropa de diseñador del rehén.

La ANBU de ojos verdes ya había inmovilizado al rubio con cuerdas que no se vio exactamente de dónde salieron, pero ahí estaban.

Cuando Sasuke pudo salir del shock, la chica ANBU estaba junto a él, tratando de levantarlo con la mayor calma posible, pocas personas normales pueden salir de un shock así de rápido. Pero Sasuke ya estaba arriba, mirando nuevamente esos ojos verdes llenos de audacia y valentía, ahora más de cerca tenían un tinte jade.

Pronto los demás del grupo guerrillero cayeron en una trampa que había dejado las fuerzas especiales ANBU, pero éstos lograron escapar de manera vergonzosa.

Luego de todo el incidente, los policías Uchiha (parientes lejanos de Sasuke) habían calmado la situación actual y los médicos Senju estaban curando a los pocos que resultaron heridos.

Los ANBU estaban preparando todo para alejarse de la escena, farfullando porque el grupo terrorista logró escapar.

Solo líder había quedado para los últimos reportes con los policías, pero extrañamente no se le escuchó hablar, solo se compartieron unas cuantas señas para los oficiales.

Lo ultimo que miró el presidente azabache fue la mirada jade de la líder, haciendo que este ligeramente se sonrojara.

.

.

* * *

 _ **CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE**_

.

.

Sasuke había terminado con sus estudios y ahora era un exitoso gerente de banco, lo cual no lo llenaba. Así que buscó algo, más emocionante.

Cuando estaba en las puertas del edificio para postularse como cadete de las fuerzas especiales ANBU la miró, cuanto deseaba verla.

Desde la primera vez que la miró, nunca pudo olvidarla.

Intentando buscar algo con que dirigirle la palabra, le agradeció por salvarlo aquella vez cuando unos terroristas iban a matarlo, ella lo miró confundida, pero al medio segundo recordó lo sucedido, dándole una mirada dulce y un _"de nada, es mi deber"._

A los pocos meses y con poco de ayuda de su tío Obito pudo pertenecer finalmente al escuadrón Kakashi-7, con el mismo maestro que alguna vez tuvo Sakura.

Ella se llamaba Sakura, un nombre jodidamente hermoso. Aún no recuerda muy bien cuando fue que le preguntó por cómo se llamaba, o si había espiado en los archiveros, pero sabía que se llamaba Sakura.

Con el tiempo hizo varios amigos en el escuadrón, siendo el mayor de ellos Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de barrios bajos pero que picaba alto. Extrañamente Naruto fue muy amigable con él, ayudándole con todo lo que necesitara, hasta decirle de ciertos gustos de su mejor amiga Sakura.

Porque Naruto y Sakura eran un dúo fatal, literalmente hablando. Una vez lograron derrocar a un grupo talibán en Afganistán sólo con una camioneta y sin armas.

Sasuke ansiaba tener una amistad tan íntima como Naruto tenía con Sakura, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

En una noche de copas el azabache le había revelado su profundo enamoramiento de Sakura y que estaba dispuesto a esperarla siempre, sólo por una pequeña oportunidad de entrar en su corazón. Naruto, posiblemente por el alcohol no entendió mucho de lo que dijo su amigo, pero salió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Vomitó la cena con la boca y lágrimas con los ojos.

Los años habían pasado, y ahora el Uchiha era un respetable miembro de ANBU, siendo líder de su propio escuadrón. Tuvo que salir a Cuba por unos cuantos problemas que se generaban allá, así que llevándose a los suyos se despidió de Naruto con los puños y de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura pasaran cuantos años pasaran siempre se mostraba un poco reticente con él, pero sabía que estaba entrando en su corazón, muy lentamente, pero lo hacía.

.

* * *

.

 **-Naruto, no puedes seguir así…-** Sakura estaba en el apartamento de Uzumaki, luego de una jornada de sexo desenfrenado que ambos necesitaban para estar firmes y concentrados para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Era un acuerdo mutuo, nada de amor. O eso era lo que pensaba Naruto.

Desde que eran amigos tenían relaciones íntimas por sus lazos de amistad, se susurraban palabras de amor que el viento se llevaba al soplar la brisa, como dos verdaderos amantes.

Pero cuando la pelirosa le escuchó susurrar un casi inaudible _"Sasuke"_ en el pico del placer, simplemente no aguantó más.

 **-Lo sé –** respondió el rubio mientras le daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo mentolado, le ofreció a Sakura, ella negó.

 **-Debes decírselo, no puedes morir con ello. Créeme, eso es lo peor que alguien puede hacer –** susurró al otro lado de la cama, mirando a Naruto desnudo. Aun así Sakura no podía ver la desnudes que de verdad importaba, la del alma.

 **-Acaso no lo entiendes, él se enamoró de ti cuando lo salvaste del ataque hace ocho años. Él mismo me lo dijo –** susurró con derrota mientras ligeras lagrimas dolorosas bajaban lentamente, pesadas como la sangre.

A Haruno se le achicó más el corazón, esto es lo único que podía hacer, apoyarlo en tiempos de necesidad de amor. Sabía que Sasuke tenía sentimientos por ella, pero simplemente no podía corresponderle, no cuando alguien más era dueño de su pequeño y frágil corazón.

 **-No, Naruto. No fui yo. Fuiste tú…**

Naruto recordaba ese día como el mejor de todos, donde al fin pudo tener contacto directo con el chico del que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado, pero por su cobardía, tomó el lugar de su mejor amiga para que el Uchiha no le tuviera miedo.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera pensado mejor, tal vez Sasuke le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pero no se podía retroceder ya, ahora ya no podría mostrarle su amor, un amor de verdad.

Sólo la más dulce y tibia de las amistades, porque Sasuke tenía las intenciones de pronto pedir su mano en matrimonio a Sakura.

Pero no sabía que Sakura jamás podría aceptar a alguien como Sasuke para un matrimonio y todo lo que eso conlleva, no cuando el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella, declarando entre las sombras que amaba a otro hombre.

Porque Naruto Uzumaki amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha amaba con todo su ser a Sakura Haruno.

Porque Sakura Haruno simplemente y profundamente amaba a Naruto Uzumaki hasta el punto de ser un juguete para él.

Naruto amaba con amor real a Sasuke, más tenía la máscara de la amistad pegada a su rostro como lo más ardiente que pudiera existir.

Sasuke amaba con todo a Sakura, se enamoró de sus ojos verdes y de su ser, pero este no llevaba ninguna máscara, aún sin saber que tendría que usar una más adelante.

Sakura amaba a Naruto desde el comienzo del universo, convirtiéndose en su universo, pero con una máscara de amistad sexual cosida en su rostro para tapar sus lágrimas y dolor.

No podían ser felices juntos, pero tampoco podían alejarse de sus fuentes de dolor y al mismo tiempo de amor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **HISTORIA TERMINADA.**

 **Wow, practiamente no me pude sacar esta historia de la cabeza desde inicios de año, pero aquí está.**

 **Un NaruSasuSaku doloroso.**

 **Besos.**

 **S-CPHR.**


End file.
